Date Night
by but-can-you-fly
Summary: It's date night, and Korra's late. Hopefully she can arrive before Asami thinks she's been stood up. Hopefully.


**A/N: Heya! this is my first Korrasami fic (but not my first ever fic). I had lots of fun writing it, and I hope y'all have fun reading it!**

Tonight was date night, and Korra was on the wrong side of the city. Her bending prowess had been needed on the reconstruction around the brand new portal smack bang in the middle of Republic City, but it went on far longer than anticipated. First they asked for only one thing. Then one more. Then another; and so things piled up until the sun had long since set. It boiled Korra's blood, but she knew she was the Avatar, and was responsible for that portal in the first place. She had her duties. Her boring, tiring duties.

Korra had a sheen of sweat from her exertions that slowly evaporated and chilled her tan skin as she glided over the city. It was beautiful from way up high. All the sparkling lights and the tiny, rushing cars on the streets below; being the Avatar had its perks.

But she still stank. And she didn't have a change of clothes. And she was supposed to meet Asami at the theatre at sunset. Korra had no idea how late she was, but she didn't want to keep Asami waiting any longer than necessary. No time to change.

So she pushed on, urging the air currents and eddies to propel her faster through the night sky. She squinted against the wind rushing against her face, trying to discern where she was.

Ah! There was Avatar Korra Park. She grinned to herself. She sure as hell deserved that little honour after everything she'd done.

Luckily she had looked up where the restaurant was beforehand. It was somewhere north of the park, so Korra lowered her altitude and inspected the streets. After a few moments she worked it out - if she just followed this one down, then took the second left, and then a right…yes, that would do it.

Korra swooped in low over the sidewalk as she drew near the restaurant - Kwong's Cuisine. Her missile-like flighy buffeted the wind, making pedestrians hold hats to heads and cry out admonishments. Korra snorted. She could apologise later.

She'd heard good things about the restaurant from Mako, though she suspected it wasn't the restaurant that made it great. Korra felt nervous, tingly energy course all through her body just thinking about Asami. It made her feel weak and invincible all at once.

Wind swept through the restaurant when Korra alit on the sidewalk. She sniffed her armpits, then wrinkled her nose. Spirits, she needed some perfume or something. Surely Asami should have some.

The upperclass folk at the tables directed affronted murmurs and scandalised glares at Korra, who held up her hands in a placating gesture. "Sorry, just looking for my date. Please go back to your meals everyone!"

Bit by bit, Korra felt the attention trickle away from her. She let out a sigh of relief. Now, where was-

"…I said, excuse me, miss, if you're not looking for a table, please leave. You're disturbing the customers."

Korra blinked. The portly waiter in the tuxedo (was it a tuxedo? Mako would know) was talking to *her*.

"Oh, yeah. Is there a reservation here under the name 'Sato'?"

The waiter looked Korra up and down with disdain, and Korra realised what a mess she must look. Her blue singlet smeared with dust and grime, her brown hair tussled from the wind; in fact she was dirty all over, except for bright, blue eyes that shone through the filth. Nevertheless, Asami said she had a 'winning smile'. Korra didn't think it was as good as Bolin's, but she gave her best attempt to the waiter.

He raised an eyebrow in response, then checked his book. "Yes there is, if you'd follow me."

Korra did so, rubbing her arms apprehensively. She was not made for this. Looking around she saw everyone else was adorned with their finest suits, dresses, jewellery, hairstyles, and she caught snippets of insipid gossip that almost made her gag. Korra was not at all made for this.

Her stomach was doing backflips now, but she tried to maintain a cool air. A few moments later she saw Asami, sitting alone in a booth curling the tips of her black hair with a finger. Korra felt a smile tug at her lips. There she was. There's her girl, in a blood red dress that made Asami's green eyes stick out in sharp relief. The sight almost made Korra breathless.

"Hey, Asami. Sorry I'm late," Korra managed as she slid into the booth.

She sidled up next to Asami, who pinched her nose. "Wow, Korra. You stink of sweat."

Korra laughed nervously. "Yeah, people at your construction site at the portal needed a bit of, you know," she flexed her bicep, "help."

Asami giggled. "Of course they did. And don't worry, people sometimes show up to business meetings later than you'd think. You're early compared to them. "

"Yeah," Korra rubbed her neck. "But I'm still sorry. I was going to get here early, I had an outfit laid out in my room and everything. It's just- "

Asami placed a finger on her lips, and Korra froze. She felt heat rise to her cheeks.

"It's ok, Korra. You're here now," said Asami.

Korra smiled tentatively. "Well, now that I'm here, can we eat? I'm starving."

Asami smirked. "Sure. But first, change into this." She motioned to a butler, who had mysteriously materialised beside the booth holding Korra's formal Water Tribe dress.

"How-how did you..?" Korra trailed.

"Korra, please; that's *my* construction site. Now go wash up and get dressed. I'll wait for you."

Korra shook her head. Of course Asami was prepared. She stood, seizing the dress and making Asami's butler recoil. "I'll be right back!"

Asami nodded. "Sounds perfect."


End file.
